


Good boy

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bondage, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff and Smut, I feel like I've sinned so much, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Kim Mingyu, Witches, Wizards, again I hate tagging, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: The first thing he does is toes off his sneakers as he sets the bags on their table. Then he pulls out the meat from the bags and puts them in the fridge. After that he leaves his jacket and phone on the table as he heads to their room. He goes in, closes the door behind him, and smiles at the sight."I hate you so much for this." Mingyu says, kneeling and still tied up on their bed, with his dick looking painfully hard and painfully red as he pants and glares at Sooyoung."Hey, you were the one who asked me to tie you up." Soonyoung says and Mingyu tries to break free from the bonds as he let out a low growl. Typical horny werewolf.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words really but here's a collared sub top mingyu tied up. 
> 
> You are all welcome.

  
  
  


Soonyoung locks the door and pulls out his phone, he sets the timer for an hour and presses start before locking his phone and pocketing it along with his keys. He thinks about where to go to pass the time and the thought of dinner had him smiling. Mingyu would need lots of feed later anyways so thinks it's just right to make dinner for tonight a little bit more special.

He thinks about what he'll need for dinner as he rubbed his hands together and lets his ring warm up before he starts the spell. When he thinks the ring is ready, Soonyoung grabs his right wrist with his left hand and he points his right palm down onto the floor. He pictures the grocery store in his mind, the front entrance specifically as he finishes the spell and closes his hand in a fist. Soonyougn blinks and sees that he was now standing in front of the grocery store, a few meters away from the entrance, and he smiles. He walks up to the entrance and goes in, smiling at the security guard and her pet...  _ dragon _ ? Soonyoung could've sworn it was a  _ hellhound _ last time.

"Hey, what happened to Cerby?" Soonyoung asks as he pulls a cart off the line.

"Oh, He got sick. Bit a vamp that was trying to steal something a few days ago. But don't worry, our stand in partner is just as efficient." She says, petting the small dragon's head and the dragon hums a deep sound from its throat and Soonyoung smiles. The dragon's deep blue scales looked pretty under the lights and Soonyoung remembers a few elixirs that needed dragon scales for some reason. 

"They're those domesticated dragons, right?" Soonyougn asks and the security guard laughs.

"Oh, of course! Drake here, his kind can only grow up to five foot. Wild dragons are harder to train anyways." She said and Soonyoung nods. He then bows and walked on inside.

Soonyoung's little grocery trip lasted a bit longer than he thought it would. He honestly did not think he'd end up using up all of the hour. Inittially he thought he'd go grocery shopping and then walk back to their apartment whihc as a good twenty minute walk, and yet there he was, waiting for the guy bagging everything to hurry the fuck up. He smiles when he finished, hauled the bags off the counter and brisk walked outside. He says goodbye to the security guard by the door and lets the dragon sniff his bags before he steps out. He thinks about how to get home so what he did was go to the side of entrance and sets both bags on the ground. He then does the same thing earlier, only this time, teleporting the food back in the apartment first. Afterwards, he did the spell again and he blinks and sees that he's back in front of their door. He unlocks the door quickly and picks up both paper bags from the floor by the door and goes in. 

The first thing he does is toes off his sneakers as he sets the bags on their table. Then he pulls out the meat from the bags and puts them in the fridge. After that he leaves his jacket and phone on the table as he heads to their room. He goes in, closes the door behind him, and smiles at the sight. 

"I hate you so much for this." Mingyu says, kneeling and still tied up on their bed, with his dick looking painfully hard and painfully red as he pants and glares at Sooyoung.

"Hey, you were the one who asked me to tie you up." Soonyoung says and Mingyu tries to break free from the bonds as he let out a low growl. Typical horny werewolf. 

"Yeah. But was the cockring necessary?" Mingyu asks. He squirms in his place and Soonyoung watches his leg muscles flex as he whines.

"Please. The cockring was  _ absolutely _ necessary. It completes the whole ensemble." Soonyoung teases, walking towards Mingyu and he smiles when Mingyu tries to break away from the tight ropes around him.

Soonyoung stares at his handiwork and he had to admit that he's sort of proud. Mingyu was tied from his chest down and the ropes were made to resist excessive werewolf strength so a human form Mingyu won't ever break away from them. 

Mingyu's hands were tied behind his back and the rope then extends up to their ceiling, effectively pulling reigns on his arms. Mingyu's ankles were tied and connected his thighs, making him kneel, and his knees were tied and pulled to the side to open up his legs, displaying his dick in all it's painful glory. and just to complete the look, Soonyoung put on Mingyu's favorite collar. Bright red that stand out from Mingyu's gorgeous skin. There were more rope around Mingyu's torso, from his chest down to his abs, but that's not at all helping in restraining Mingyu. That's all purely just for his own satisfaction. 

"Please let me fuck you." Mingyu whines when Soonyoung sits in front of him and Soonyoung smiles. 

"Why should I? I kinda like having you tied up like this." Soonyoung says, running a finger under Mingyu's dick from the tip and down to the base, where the black cockring was snug fit.

"Please. You've already teased me enough earlier. Come on." Mingyu says and he whimpers when Soonyougn took away his hand.

"What exactly did I do?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu groans. Then he chokes up when Soonyoung grabs the base of his dick gently.

"Tell me. You're a good boy, aren't you?" Soonyoung says and Mingyu whines.

"Y-you... You sucked me off earlier, after tying me up... and then you put the ring on and left." Miingyu says. trying to grind into Soonyoung's hand and Soonyoung smiles as he moves his hand up Mingyu's dick and gripped the head.

"You asked me to tie you up, didn't you? To make you feel...?" Soonyoung trails off. Mingyu groans again and Soonyoung moves his hand to the base of Mingyu's dick. Mingyu's thigh began to shake and Soonyoung smiles at the whine Mingyu lets out.

"Powerless. Wanted you to make me feel powerless. And you did. Please. I wanna cum, Soonie. Please. I've been good." Mingyu pleads and Soonyoung moves closer and kisses Mingyu. Mingyu kisses back roughly, hungrily, as Soonyoung kept his hand moving on Mingyu's dick. 

"You wanna cum?" Soonyoung asks against his lips and Mingyu whines as he nods. Then he hides his face on Soonyoung neck before licking and kissing at Soonyoung's skin. 

"I kind of want you to cum inside me." Soonyoung says and Mingyu let out a louder and deeper growl as he bites Soonyoung's neck lightly before going back to licking. 

Soonyoung lets go of Mingyu's dick and snaps his fingers. The ropes that were holding Mingyu up disappears into thin air and Mingyu falls forward on to Soonyoung. The ropes tying his hands and ankles were still there and Soonyoung pushes Mingyu back up a bit.

"Before i take those off. You have to promise to behave. You do what I tell you to, okay?" Mingyu nods desperately and lunges in for a sloppy kiss. Soonyoung snaps his fingers again and the ropes disappears. Soonyoung hears Mingyu groan a second before he feels Mingyu's hands on him, pinning him down on the bed. Mingyu's left hand cradling his neck as he kisses heatedly and his other hand moved to Soonyoung's hips and to his ass. Soonyoung them pushes Mingyu off from the kiss and smiles.

"No touching." Soonyoung says as grabs Mingyu's right hand from his ass. 

"I'm gonna finger myself and you're gonna watch, okay?" Soonyoung says and Mingyu whines as he starts kissing Soonyoung's neck again. 

"Answer or I'm gagging you too." Soonyoung threatens andMingyu pulls away and nods.

Soonyoung snaps his fingers again and a bottle of lube floats in between them.

"Can't I do it? I'll make you feel good." Mingyu whines as he takes the bottle. Soonyoung grabs the bottle from his hand and snaps his fingers again to remove all of his clothes. Mignyu stares at him like he always does and Soonyoung soaks up the attention.

"I can make myself feel good." Soonyoung says as he uncaps the bottle and spreads his legs open. Mingyu automatically holds his legs up and he looks so conflicted as Soonyoung pours lube on his ass and presses a finger by his rim to keep it from spilling over. 

"I want you to watch the entire time, okay. And no touching yourself." Soonyoung says and Mingyu growls again. This time it sounded more like a whine as stares down at Soonyoung's eyes with pleading eyes. Soonyoung doesn't let it affect him and he pushes a finger in.

He makes a show of gasping as his fingers bottoms out and Mingyu leans down and kisses his thighs. Soonyoung looks down and sees Mingyu staring attentively at his ass and smiles. He's still a bit loose from last night so he immediately pushes another finger in and Mingyu bites his thighs softly as he stares. Soonyoung moves his fingers a bit, stretching him up for Mingyu's dick and he moans when Mignyu bites his thighs a bit harder.

"I can smell how turned on you are." Mingyu says. He then gently lets down Soonyoung's leg as he crawls over him and noses his neck. 

"You smell  _ so good _ ." Mingyu says, breathing in his scent which makes Soonyoung even more turned on. Mingyu then starts nipping softly at his skin as Soonyoung kept his fingers moving. Mingyu then leans in closer to Soonyoung and his dick was pressed up on Soonyoung's thigh. Soonyoung moans the same time Mingyu does and he whines when one of Mingyu's hands grip his wrist. 

"Sit back down." Soonyoung pants out and Mingyu licks at his neck before pulling away and sitting up in front of his open legs. Soonyoung then sits up and smiles at Mingyu before pulling him in for a kiss.

Soonyoung initiated the kiss but it only took Mingyu a few seconds before he takes charge and kisses him aggressively. Soonyoung doesn't know if it's a werewolf thing or a Mingyu thing but he just lets him. His hands grip Soonyoung's hips tightly and Soonyoung tugs on Mingyu's collar which made Mingyu whine in their kiss. Mingyu pulls him in closer and Soonyoung lets himself be pulled in his lap. Mingyu straightens out his legs under Soonyoung and Soonyoung presses himself flush on Mingyu, letting their dicks rub against each other. Mingyu's grip on his thigh tightens and Soonyoung gasps, pulling away from the kiss as Mingyu chases his lips.

"I'm gonna fuck myself on your dick like this. Is that okay?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu whines, he nods and he leaves sloppy kisses on Soonyoung's jaw.

"I want you to behave and not move. Do you understand?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu nibbles on his skin. Soonyoung then tugs on his collar and pulls him back. Mingyu pleads with his eyes as he groans but nods when Soonyoung gave him a pointed look.

"Good boy." Soonyoung says and he feels Mingyu shuder from the praise. 

Soonyoung then lifts himself up with his knees and drags his hand down Mingyu's chest and to his abs, going down to his dick. Mingyu whines when Soonyoung wraps his hand around his dick and Soonyoung hitches his ass and aligns Mingyu's dick to his rim. Mingyu resorts to biting his neck to keep himself quiet as Soonyoung slowly pushes himself down onto Mingyu's dick. He feels the head stretch him out and sighs at the feeling. Mingyu's legs shake under Soonyoung and he bites Soonyoung harder. Soonyoung has to admit Mingyu's getting better at holding himself down but Soonyoung wants to see just how far.

"You feel so big." Soonyoung says as he sinks slowly around Mingyu. Mingyu whimpers, teeth digging into Soonyoung's neck harshly as his hands wrapped around his waist. Soonyoung shudders at the feeling and Mingyu's hips ruts under him. Soonyoung moans when he pushes himself down on the last few inches and Mingyu whines. Soonyougn stayed like that for a few seconds, feeling Mingyu twitching inside every time he squeezes and clenches around Mingyu and Mingyu's hands scratches his skin. Soonyoung tsked and pulls at Mingyu's hands.

"Behave or i'm gonna tie you down again." Soonyoung threatens and Mingyu growls.

"Do it." Mingyu says against his neck.

"What?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu kisses him quickly. 

"Tie me up right now. Please. I dont- I just wanna be good." Mingyu pleads and Soonyoung smiles. He pushes Mingyu down on the bed softly and kisses him softly. 

Soonyoung then snaps his fingers Mingyu moaned into the kiss. 

"Better?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu whines, trying to break free of the binds.

Soonyoung sits back up and sees Mingyu's hands tied up together, above his head. He didn't have to look back to see Mingyu's feet tied up on opposite edges of the bed. Soonyoung then smiles down at Mingyu, eyes barely open as he pants, and he tries to lift himself up a bit only to push back down. Mingyu growls louder and Soonyoung gets harder at the sound.

"My werewolf getting so riled up. Maybe i should just get off your dick and sit on your chest, let you watch as I finger myself." Soonyoung says and Mingyu shakes. Soonyoung then adjusted his knees and lifts himself up and fucks himself down slowly. Mingyu groans and trashes his head. Soonyoung then lift himself up again, his hands on Mingyu's chest for support, and fucks himself back, this time going faster. He does this again and again for a few more times until he finds a pace he likes and rides Mingyu's dick properly. 

Mingyu's growling just gets louder and louder and Soonyoung hitches himself a bit forward, making Mingyu hit his prostate just right that he ended up clenching hard, making Mingyu snarl and try to fuck up into him. Mingyu's eyes go dark and his eyebrows furrowed and Soonyoung watches as Mingyu tries to free his hands. Mingyu gets like this sometimes when Soonyoung's teasing gets a bit too far or when he's way too horny, but Soonyoung knows just what to do. 

Soonyoung just fucks himself more on Mingyu's dick and watches as Mingyu's arms flexes aggressively as he tries to break free. Soonyoung feels himself nearing his limit so he leans forward, face hovering over Mingyu's as Mingyu growls. Soonyoung reaches one hand over to Mingyu's, letting Mingyu crush his hands in a tight grip, as he places one hand on Mingyu's chest and drags it up to his neck, tugging at his collar.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Soonyoung says, kissing his jaw as he tries his best to keep his pace. Mingyu blinks, his dark eyes going back to their usual deep brown, and he gasps when Soonyoung bites his neck gently. 

"I'm so close, baby. I wanna cum. I wanna cum just from you inside me." Soonyoung says. Mingyu groans, trying to fuck up to Soonyoung's pace. Soonyoung then sits back and fucks himself down on Mignyu's dick, bouncing as fast as he can as Mignyu whimpers. Soonyoung finally cums when he fucks himself down onto Mingyu fully and the head of Mingyu's dick presses heavenly on his prostate, milking him as he cums, shaking on top of Mingyu. He then focuses and snaps his fingers to take the cock ring off of Mingyu and he feels Mingyu cum a few seconds later, filling him up as he chases his own orgasm, still rocking his hips as he cums all over Mingyu's abs and chest. 

Soonyoung then leans down, his hands on Mingyu's chest, as he catches his breath. Mingyu whimpers as he finally stops cumming and whines when Soonyoung moves. Soonyong sits up slowly, making both of them moan, and snaps his fingers. The ropes around Mingyu's ankles and wrists dissipates into thin air and Soonyoung laughs as Mingyu grabs him by his waist and neck before flipping him down on the bed. Soonyoung moans as Mingyu's half hard dick is still inside him and he's still very sensitive so the tiniest movements and Mingyu's dick is still twitching as he smothers Soonyoung's neck with kisses. Soonyoung tugs at Mingyu's collar and pulled him up for a kiss. Mingyu obliges and kisses him enthusiastically and very sloppily. 

"I love you so much." Mingyu says kissing at Soonyoung's jaw and Soonyoung laughs.

"Calm down, babe." Soonyoung says and he gasps when Mingyu pulls out only to start kissing down his neck again. 

"You were wolfed out for far longer this time." Soonyoung says and Mingyu pulls up and kisses him.

"I know.  _ God _ . You're the best ever. That the best i've ever cum in ages. Best in forever, really." Mingyu says nosing Soonyoung's neck as he wraps his arms around him. 

"I love you  _ so much _ ." Mingyu says again and Soonyoung wriggles his arms free to wrap it around Mingyu's neck. He toys with the collar still around Mingyu's neck and Mingyu stops and stares at him. 

"I bought steak." Soonyoung says and Mingyu grins.

"I will honestly say yes to you right now if you propose to me. I am not even joking." Mingyu says and Soonyoung laughs. 

Mingyu finally lets him go and they both trudged into the bathroom for a quick shower before Mingyu makes dinner. Soonyoung whines at the strain on his legs and Mingyu suggests a warm bath for Soonyoung while Mingyu prepares their dinner. Soonyoung thanks him and unclips the collar off and sets it on the sink before stepping in under the shower with Mingyu. They make out for a few minutes before actually cleaning up and Soonyoung lets Mingyu finger his ass clean as Mingyu leaves open mouthed kisses on his neck. When they're done. Mingyu fills the tub with warm water and lets Soonyoung relax as he dries off and goes outside. Mingyu left the door open so they could yell at each other from where they are and Soonyoung laughs as he hears Mingyu's squeal as he opens the fridge. Soonyoung then dries off when the water starts cooling down and he wears one of Mingyu's shirt and Mingyu's boxers, knowing full well how much Mingyu would love it, and he pads out of their room and into their kitchen.

He takes a seat on the counter behind Mingyu as Mingyu cooking and he listens as Mingyu talks about cooking and food and other stuff about meat, answering as much as he can in between Mingyu's rambles, and he smiles when Mingyu turns around and stops talking. He then walks up in between Soonyoung's legs and his hands runs up to Soonyoung's thighs, skirting up under his boxers. Soonyoung reminds him that he's cooking and Mingyu lets out a low, soft growl from his throat and he kisses Soonyoung before turning back to cooking.

That night, Soonyoung enjoyed a delicious and amazing dinner with Mingyu and ate ice cream that Mingyu spoon fed him. And later on Mingyu expresses how much he truly loves and appreciates Soonyoung by making him cum two more times with just his fingers and mouth, making Soonyoung pass out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said  
I have sinned and I am not exactly ashamed of it.
> 
> Yell at me on @punk_asswriter in twitter (*´∇｀*)


End file.
